Rejection
by Shini1
Summary: Death, dark, 1+2 weird things. Heero remembers the times when he was mean and unfeeling toward Duo after Duo's death. You'll leave a review, won't you -.^?


  
Title: Rejection  
Author: Anon  
Disclaimer: GW isn't mine. Don't sue.  
Rating: PG-13 for emotional abuse? but mostly PG-ish  
Warnings: angst, death, mentioned rape, Duo-bastardization  
Spoilers: none  
Pairings: 1+2 at the end, 3+4 implied  
Notes: Please tell me if this is too short, too long, need a sequel, or anything.   
C&C: flame me, burn me, scorch me, I don't care. But *please* tell me what you think?  
  
  
'... ' thoughts  
"... " talking  
~* flashback *~  
*...* bold  
  
~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
A ear piercing wail came from the silhouette beside what looks like a angel, standing in the semi-darkness, marking the place where his one and only friend is buried.   
  
  
~* flash back begins *~  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Packing"  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You ar-are coming back right? Right?"  
  
"No."  
  
'The others are packing too...but....Why?'  
  
The blond replied, as if sensing his curiosity, "We only have so much food until our next mission. You should know as well as anyone else that we can't go *anywhere* until things calm down and we're *sure* that it's over. I know this is the worst situation we've been in. We hate it too. We all know you're being cheerful for our sakes but none of us can put up with you anymore. I'm sorry, and I think that goes for all of us."  
  
They all nod. 'This can't be happening. They can't leave me behind. They can't!'  
  
"Please...Don't go."  
  
"But then you have to go."  
  
"It's either you or us."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look, I know we have been through a lot of weird stuff together, but with you failing missions, nothing can work out."  
  
Sigh. "When do I go?"  
  
"I ordered a plane ticket for you tonight, 8 o'clock sharp to Hawaii."  
  
"....I'll start packing then.."  
  
"We knew you'd see it our way."  
  
They start unpacking.   
  
'Am I that hated? Is that where I stand? Lower than the lowest? But this can't be true! I'm the clown, everyone loves me......don't they?'  
  
  
~* flash back end *~  
  
  
Darkness surrounds the boy as the sun sets beyond the horizon that was hidden by thunderous clouds. Matching the mood of the boy perfectly.  
  
"I know what I did was wrong and harsh, but I never thought it would hit you *this* hard....I'm so sorry..."  
  
  
~* flash back begins *~  
  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No"  
  
The hurt crossed his face as clearly as the setting sun in the sky outside their safehouse. His eyes grew big but the typing machine was oblivious.  
  
  
~* flash back ends *~  
  
  
Darkness creeps around the figure, smothering the light, the air, the angle.  
  
  
~* flash back begins *~  
  
  
"His condition is pretty bad."  
  
"How bad"  
  
"He has been resisting treatment ever since he woke up, and none of the medication he has seems to work. It's almost as if his body is immune to all medication, painkillers included."  
  
"I'll be back in a few days to check him out."  
  
"He needs someone to comfort him."  
  
The retreating figure made no conformation that he heard.  
  
"At least see him for a few minutes, let him know someone cares," pleads the doctor, fearing for the young boy's life.   
  
The figure just kept walking on and on, into the elevator, down, out the elevator, and out the door.   
  
  
~* flash back ends *~  
  
  
The night settled silently around the area, and creats a haunting aura.  
  
"I should've been caring, but I don't know how to show my feelings..."  
  
  
~* flash back *~  
  
  
The holiday spirit wrapped itself around all the pilots, except maybe one. His face was smiling, but his eyes didn't. The violet orbs was dull and empty, dark and lonely, yet with his mask in place, not even the perfect soldier could tell anything was wrong.   
  
The blond looked up into the emerald eyes of his love, smiling at the success of his party. Not far away, the braided boy sat with a smile glued onto his face, but feeling cold and isolated. 'Why am *I* stuck feeling this way? Even at Christmas....' The greened eyed monster inside him began to grow as he watched the cobalt eyed boy dance with Miss I-know-everything-there-is-to-know Relena.   
  
'Relena. She ruined my life. If it wasn't for her, maybe, just *maybe* I wouldn't have to live this way.'  
  
The boy was tired of his pain, so walked over to the refreshment table where, of course, the wine was. He poured himself one, finished it in one gulp and poured himself another one. As he finished his third bottle of whiskey, his vision began to diminish bit by bit. His eyes fluttered as his conscience left him in a pile of limb and hair on the floor.   
  
The stoic boy came over for a drink and saw his roommate lying on the floor, called the security over and told them to bring the passed out boy to a room where he can sleep off the alcohol. Then turned back to his dance partner, Miss I-know-everything-there-is-to-know Relena, not even glancing to see if the security making his way to the back door that lead to a dark and isolated valley.  
  
The next day, the pilots were notified of their team member's rape, only the stoic boy wasn't bothered.   
  
  
~* flash back ends *~  
  
  
There was no breeze to stir the grass. There was no light to guide the hopeless. There was no sound to break the silence except for the occasional hiccup from the worn out body lying six feet above a coffin with the fallen angel who captured his soul inside.  
  
  
~* flash back *~  
  
  
He watched the screen and watched as the boy cheerfully took the pills from the nurse, put them in his mouth, drank a mouthful of water and swallow. Then showing the nurse his empty mouth. The nurse seemed satisfied and left, locking the door behind her, and trapping the braided beauty alone inside a lifeless room with no windows to gaze out from.   
  
When he was sure the nurse didn't forget anything, he took out the pills he had hidden under his tongue and set them on the table. He struggled with the mattress but finally took out the other pills he's been putting there.   
  
"We suspect that he has saved the pills from the previous week."   
  
"How many does he have?"   
  
"We give him three pills every night. and he has been here for the past five weeks. You do the math."  
  
"What are the pills."  
  
"Sleeping pills."  
  
As the cobalt eyed boy watched, the sullen boy on the screen began to count. When he finished, he seemed satisfied. He began to swallow the pills by the mouth full, consuming the pitcher of water the nurse left for him.   
  
As the silent boy watched, something inside of him snapped. 'Duo's my partner, he's my friend, although I wasn't much of one to him. He was always there to blab and talk and be cheerful when I'm working. I think I love him...but....when? He can't die. No, he can't. Becasue he's my life, my light, my soul.'  
  
When the thought was finished, he knew he had to save the boy who used to be as radiant as the sun, as beautiful as the sky, and as cheerful as can be. His eyes used to shine with life and energy but were now dull and lifeless, part of a worn body. His once shiny chestnut braid is thin and a muddy-ish color.   
  
Heero rushed out of the room, down the hall, made a right, then another right, a left, and stopped in front of Duo's room door. Breaking the lock with his bare hands, he rushed into the room but saw that he was too late to save his angel. He knelt down beside Duo and the tears came. They streamed down his face silently, remembering all the times when Duo had his back as they battled OZ, when Duo asked him if he was okay, mostly, just the times he spent with Duo, his angel.   
  
The tears fell onto Duo's pale face, waking up the angelic boy, who seemed so small and fragile. The violet orbs shone with a light that brightened the whole room, and brightened Heero's heart. Duo's face broke out into a breathtaking smile. "You should've never trusted me.....Why?"  
  
The limp figure struggled for strength and whispered, "Be-because I love you......"  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
And with his last breath, came the final word he spoke while on earth, "....always..."  
  
Heero held Duo close as he cried with no shame for the love he discovered, and lost.  
  
  
~* flash back end *~  
  
  
Deep into the night, the boy on top of the grave stirred, opening his eyes, he saw his love, smiling down onto him with all the happiness in the world. Reaching up, Heero grasped Duo's outstretched hand and left his body to join his love once again, in the next world. They embraced for only a second before they were torn apart brutally. Heero was dragged downwards, and Duo began to rise.   
  
Heero fell through the clouds at their feet, he fell through the sky, into the hole that opened up for him deep into the ground. He fell into the darkness that was hell.   
  
'But why? We just found each other, *why is THIS the outcome*?'  
  
As a answer to his questions, the memory came back to him...  
  
  
~* flash back beings *~  
  
  
"Heero...what are you doing?" came the frantic cry.  
  
Nothing but growls and grunts answered the brunette's question.  
  
"Can't-" the question was cut short as his head was forced into the tub once again.  
  
More grunts.  
  
"Why-" the tortured boy started to say but was cut off when his head was shoved down into the tub of water.  
  
The struggling arms tried to pull free from the firm grip of his attacker. His legs kicked and kicked in a desperate attempt to free himself. Arms, hands, fingers, feet, and legs all lashed out at the one attacker who was calmly holding the boy's head in place. Not even the slightest emotion showed in his blue orbs. Nothing but the failing arms and legs moved in the bathroom, not until sudden realization came and the orbs widened, coming back to life as the arms and legs began to go limp.   
  
Water splashed as Heero completely let go of Duo's neck and slumped down on the floor murmuring to himself, "What and I doing? How can I do this? Why am I doing this?..." And he was oblivious to the body that began to stand. It staggered and held on to the tub's side from falling. As Heero passed out from the excitment (Author's Note: i don't really mean excitment but i don't know what else to call it), the figure wobbled its way to the sink where a pair of scissors sat. As the figure stumbled out the door, it looked back with wet violet orbs and dropped a long strand of hair, gleaming in the setting sun's rays coming through the bathroom window. And the figure walked out the door, leaving a trail of wet footprints and water behind...  
  
  
~* flash back ends *~  
  
  
Heero shook his head forcefully but the memory stayed, not even the good memories can block out the bad one, the horrible one, the one that made him lose his love once again in their short lives. But he held on. He held on to all the good times he had dreamed of in his heart and knew, no matter where he went and what happened to him, Duo would always be in his heart. Not even the hottest fires of hell would or could for that matter, make him forget the love he lost to his stupidity and ignorance.   
  
As the lovers flew apart from each other not by will, they remembered their last oath, to be together. Forever. If not in body, spirit, or soul, then in their hearts and memory.  
  
Forever.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
Owari  
  
  
-Anon  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
You like? C&C is always welcome. ::wink::  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



End file.
